Yoshiwara
by forgottendiary
Summary: In a world where rules define what is right and wrong, what does it take to be happy and free? If by any chance, breaking the rules is the only proof of living, would you go against the same rules that dictate your fate? BxK, AxK
1. Prelude

**Yoshiwara**

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. It belongs to its respective owners: Watsuki-sensei, Sony, Shueisha, and other much cooler peeps than me. I am just a poor university student.

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I am perfectly aware that I have to update my other RK ficcie (which is btw, nearing its end), My Little Princess--thank you very much to all the readers and reviewers. Yoshiwara isn't supposed to be out as early as now, but, for some unexplainable reasons, I decided to turn the ignition key on. Yoshiwara tells a very different story of Kenshin as Battousai, a complete alternate universe inside the same universe if you may. I still do not have a complete decision as to who of the original characters will appear in here.

Yoshiwara is a complete retelling of Battousai's life with the fact that Tomoe Yukishiro never existed. I express my apologies to all Tomoe fans. I hope this doesn't stop you from reading this fic. I just don't want this story to be a "Battousai meets, kills ,and contemplates on the death of his wife and then Battousai meets, and lives happily ever after with another woman". No, I don't want to start and end with a predictable storyline. Also, I want to remind everyone that any OOCness present in a character is intended and nevertheless cannot be helped because of the story's nature.

Anyways, I think I have said a lot already, and I don't want to spend much of your precious time reading my notes. With hope that everyone will enjoy the story, I give you the first first installment of Yoshiwara. bows

* * *

**Prelude**

The ghostly cry of the evening wind swept carelessly through the tree tops in a swift but rugged manner--a reminder of emptiness and redemption.

But this was just like any other night in a war torn world...

The moon was hiding from among the thick clouds, not giving anyone a chance to marvel at its gentle beauty--something that any person would need in a time of loneliness and uncertainty.

But this was just like any other night in a war torn world...

Another gust of wind came, momentarily shaking a panel in a series of closed shouji doors. After a few moments, the outline of a woman's body unmistakably in a kimono, carrying a lamp appeared, and then she sat down noiselessly.

"What is it?" a voice whispered, but enough for the woman on the other side to hear.

"Your messenger has something for you." the woman on the other side returned.

Without any other word, the shouji door was opened revealing the woman, and a piece of folded paper in front of her. She picked it up and then handed it to the man standing in front of her with open palms.

"You may go." he said after receiving the paper.

The woman bowed down and stayed that way until the shouji door was closed with a quick rasp. Standing up, she picked up the lamp and then walked away silently as she had arrived.

An oil lamp was lit in the seemingly empty room, where, as the light grew, revealed about six men quietly sitting with their backs on the walls. Moving closer to the light source, the man opened the letter while the others waited in complete silence.

"It's from Katsura."

At that instant, all heads went up and turned towards the him.

"He wants to meet some of us in Edo." The man supplied as he folded the paper back into its original form.

"Edo! Is he out of his mind?" Someone exclaimed but was careful to confine his voice inside the room.

"These are the orders: Three people will be sent to Edo to meet up with Katsura and the other members. A rendezvous has been set." The man spoke, not minding the earlier outburst of his comrade--the latter merely went back to his original sitting position.

"Did the letter say anything about who are supposed to go?" Another one asked as he raised his back a little and then leaned back again.

The man with the letter nodded. "Tetsuya, Takasugi, and Himura. You are to leave in two hours."

"Where in Edo?" Everyone turned their eyes to the figure that lay sitting in the darkest corner of the room. The lamp's light flickered ever so swiftly in his glowing amber eyes.

"In Yoshiwara..."

The year is 1866. The Shogunal army of the Tokugawa Empire tasted a humiliating and discrediting defeat against the Satsuma and Choshu forces. Along with this was the obvious fact that Western influence of a capitalist society and concepts about democracy seemed to pick up speed since Commodore Perry arrived in 1853. Since then, Japan was forced to open its borders for trade with other foreign nations after being secluded for almost hundreds of years.

It was a time when the desire for control of the status-quo was being challenged by the demands of progress and unity. Thus, a civil war broke out.

It was in these chaotic times that a legend became known. Among his comrades, he was a prized asset. Among his enemies, he was ruthless killer. No one might have had the courage, nor time if it was in the battle field to stare at his face. Indeed, the legend would later live on that, the mere mentioning of his name would elicit the same fear and respect as meeting the person himself.

His name was...

Hitokiri Battousai.

* * *

"Anou, sumimasen Nee-san." A meek voice called out from behind the shouji. It was followed by the gentle sound of cloth making contact with the wooden floor. 

"Hai." An equally soft voice returned from inside the room and the shouji door was opened from the outside.

"The tayu says you will be leaving in thirty minutes." She was a rather young girl, perhaps ten or eleven years old with short, brown hair. She was talking to a much older girl, kneeling in front of the mirror making some minor adjustments in her hair.

"Ah, sou ka. Arigatou, Tsubame-san." The older girl craned her head to look back at Tsubame with a smile and gave a single nod.

Tsubame, as she called her, returned a bow which reached the ground. Smiling, she closed the shouji door and walked away, trying to keep her footsteps as quiet as possible.

The older girl turned to look at the mirror again. Her black hair was arranged with lobe-like figures on the right and left side of her head while the third lobe was on-top of her head serving as a partition. Her hair had but one accessory--a simple crescent-shaped comb that was inserted neatly on top of the center lobe where the rest of her hair was fixed in a small bun.

She closed her eyes, breathing her own scent--jasmine rose. When she opened them again, she stared at her reflection. The gas lamp that hung above the low ceiling was all that accompanied her. She blinked--was there any way to hide those blue eyes of hers?

Those eyes that everyone adored and praised.

Yet those were the same eyes that reminded her of an unhappy past.

A past so distant yet so near.

A past so painful yet she held dear.

She closed her eyes, tightly this time and sighed, a bit shaky.

_Are you ready? Kamiya Kaoru..._

_

* * *

_

Kaoru pulled her cloak lower to cover almost half of her face though she was careful not to ruin her hair. She walked in a straight path making sure not to bump into anyone. Her ever vigilant eyes looked from side to side to check if anyone or anything was on to her.

She quickened her pace as she saw the setting sun over the horizon, remembering what her tayu told her before they parted ways.

_"Listen, Kaoru, we will go out together, as always. When we reach our usual drop point, we will split and you'll meet up the remainder of Katsura's men in this place." _The older woman pointed to a single line of characters amongst a seemingly long list of other rendezvous. She was dressed in an exquisite kimono, her hair beautifully arranged in lobes adorned with two black sticks that had a u-shape pattern at each end where a string of pearls hung.

_"How many will I be meeting?" _Kaoru asked looking at her superior.

_"Three men."_

Kaoru nodded in response.

_"After that, you'll lead them back to the drop point. I will be there to give the next set of instructions." _The older woman closed the notebook that she showed to Kaoru and returned it to her drawers, enveloping it in between her other kimonos.

_"Hikaru-san..." _Kaoru called her name as they sat kneeling on the tatami mats.

_"Hai?" _Hikaru turned around to face her.

Kaoru couldn't help but admire her mentor's beauty. Sure, she was somewhere in her forties, but she seemed to have mastered the old saying, "growing old gracefully". There were a few visible lines here and there, but every time she smiled, it's as if they suddenly disappeared, and that youthful glow came in again.

_"I wish us a successful errand." _Kaoru bowed low not waiting for any facial response from her superior.

Hikaru smiled taking the chance that Kaoru wasn't looking. "_Sou desu you ne..."_

A sigh went out of the young girl's mouth as she stopped musing. She was already at the meeting point--a rather shabby looking inn at the outer part of town. Kaoru went in through the door that was barely supported by rusting door hinges and some ropes. The place smelled of sake and of the usual cheap perfumes women use nowadays, mixed with damp wood. The place was poorly lighted, there were only two candles in the reception desk.

Just suddenly, an old man with long white hair and beard came from a corner.

Kaoru kept herself from gasping and bowed politely but didn't remove her cloak. "I was sent by Hasegawa-sensei."

"Ah, sou ka." The old man retorted in his hoarse voice while nodding.

"Douzo." He added as he shakily raised his wrinkled arm showing the way.

The walk upstairs felt like forever--the creaking sound of the almost rotten wooden staircase made Kaoru conscious of her every step while the old man seemed to not mind it at all. She took a deep breath as they reached the second floor and had a relieved glance at her back before continuing to follow the old man--she made it without a scratch.

The corridor was a bit narrow. The left side was lined with windows, the panes broken and were just covered with tattered cloth. If the cloth was meant to be a replacement for the glass or as a curtain, remained a question. Finally, the old man stopped in front of a door.

"Well, I will leave everything to you now, young miss." The old man put his arms at his back and bowed briskly. He was about to leave when he heard Kaoru speak.

"Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu, Ojii-sama." She bowed, and it was then that the man made his way back down. Kaoru followed his movements until he disappeared from her sight. It was then that she noticed that he took her to the last door, five doors away from the first one near the corner going down the stairs.

Fixing her cloak one more time, she spoke the same words, "I was sent by Hasegawa-sensei."

"Come in." A voice from inside answered her.

Without any more prompting, she eased her hand on the knob and turned it open. Like the stairs, the door creaked so wickedly that it made the hairs on her nape stand.

Inside, she was met by darkness that she had to queer her eyes and remove her cloak partly to make sense of who were inside. She heard the familiar sound of a match being lit, and slowly, a light illuminated the small room.

As Hikaru told her, there were three of them. The one who lit the candle was half seating, half leaning on top of the table. The other one was sitting Indian style on the floor near the bed. And the third--the third was the one that caught much of her attention. He was leaning on one corner, arms crossed in an uninviting manner, his long hair tied up tightly. Before Kaoru could scrutinize the last person more, someone spoke.

"Oi, would you mind telling us what to do next?" He was the one who lit the candle.

"M-my orders are to bring the three of you to Yoshiwara." Kaoru snapped. She cursed herself for being lost in her thoughts.

"Alright then, let's go." The guy secured his katana and wakizashi in his belt and gestured the other two to follow. Faint footsteps echoed in the room, and it was then that Kaoru remembered something.

"One more thing before we leave gentlemen..." Kaoru removed the knot that secured her robe around the neck area--the three men exchanged glances for a moment and then their eyes were met by a lavishly clothed woman. In those scant seconds, a mix of confusion and awe emanating from the men's crumpled foreheads went directly at her.

How old was she? Twenty, perhaps? No, her physique and stature suggested she was much younger than that--how young was a little difficult to guess. Her make-up and clothing made all the difference. To the untrained eye, she looked very mature. Aside from that, there was something very different about her...something quite bizarre.

"But miss, we don't have time for this." The guy who was at the bed a while ago joked.

Kaoru never smiled, but amusement settled in her eyes.

"It's not that way, sir. I have been told to give this cloak to a comrade of yours. I do not have his name, but I do believe it should be him."

Kaoru's eyes traveled to one side and was met by the figure of a rather young swordsman. He was obviously shorter than the other two, and had a few distinctive features--red blood hair and an x-shaped scar--that she was earlier told of to look out for.

Kaoru moved forward, somewhat cautious as the cloak neatly hung in her right arm. She stopped a few inches from him and then gave a short bow--they were so close, but for some reason, his face remained hidden not only by his long bangs but some sort of an invisible barrier. Kaoru pursed her lips as she took a few steps to get at his back, his proud chin sent a sudden rush of chill through her spine.

"Ikouzu, Testsuya." The guy who lit the candle lifted his index finger gesturing for the other man to follow.

Kaoru never heard their footsteps, but before she knew it, she was left alone with a stranger in that room. The sound of the fabric being spread in the air drowned out the candle's flickering.

"Here." Kaoru offered the right sleeve of the brown colored robe and the man followed without flinching--inserting his arms in an almost cold attitude. Kaoru raised the other sleeve, and the same thing happened. She went in front of him for the second time and was about to reach for the strings when...

"Stop."

That one word was enough for Kaoru's hands to be left suspended in the air. Her eyes slowly traveled up to be met by his right eye looking down at her with an unexplainable authority and intensity. She pulled her hands back and lowered her head before stepping back with a silent gulp.

She turned her heel, and then quietly left the room leaving him to do his own bidding.

_That scar...the red blood hair...and those eyes...I, I have heard about him sometime ago... _Kaoru's mind raced with thoughts.

Reaching the corner that led to the stairs, her hand came up to her chest with a realization. Her eyes suddenly turned wide.

_Masaka...! _A gust of wind opened one of the already dilapidated windows letting in some of the moon's rays.

Kaoru stopped and slowly looked back at him, now with the cloak. He came closer and closer.

Her heart beat once.

Twice.

Thrice.

And then it went on.

What was it?

_Shock?_

What was it that she just felt?

_Disbelief?_

What was making her heart beat so fast just now?

_Fear?_

Fear of what?

Kaoru woke up from her stupor and found that she was already outside the inn with the three swordsmen. Seeing the old man was at the door, she gave a quick bow and then gestured for the others to follow her.

She pulled out a locket type clock from her kimono as they started to walk.

_Six forty-five..._ She idly told herself. _At this rate, we can reach the safe house in less than thirty minutes._

In this world where there are rules that define what is right and wrong, what does it take to be happy and free? If, by any chance, breaking the rules is the only way to know you're living, would you go against the same rules that dictate your fate?

Welcome to Yoshiwara--a refuge outside the turmoil of war and loneliness. A world where the glittering lights hide every person's sorrow and regret. A world that encases happiness and freedom inside its walls. This is Yoshiwara and the lights of the floating world.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **It was quite a short prelude, and kind of slow too. All the formality and stuff made it a little boring to read, don't you think? sweatdrops Anyways, please do standby for the first (official) chapter which will be out anytime soon! Matane!

**Translations **(please cite any corrections if any)

**Yoshiwara: **The Tokugawa shogunate passed rules to confine prostitution in single sections of citites--Yoshiwara used to be the red light district in wartime Edo (there were other two: Kyoto's was called Shimabara; Osaka's was called Shinmachi). I don't want readers to think that this is a story about prostitution in the realms of RK, but a tribute to all the women who became keystones in the upheaval of the Meiji Restoration.

**Shouji - **Japanese sliding door(s) with rice paper serving as panes.

**Satsuma and Choshu - **Satsuma is an area at the southern edge of Japan, and Choshu is an area with many competent leaders, united to attack the shogun's army in Kyoto.

**"Anou(1), sumimasen(2) Nee-san(3)." - ** (1) a form of an "err-ing" expression (um, uh) (2) pardon me; sorry; forgive the interruption (3) older sister.

**Tayu - **Highest rank of a courtesan.

**"Ah, sou ka(4). Arigatou(5)" **- (4) Ah, I see; (5) thank you; thanks.

**"Sou desu you ne." **- That is correct; You are right; That is agreeable.

**"Douzo" - **said to induce an act or action.

**Ojii-sama - **a polite way of calling an old male.

**"Masaka"**- No way!; It can't be; This is not right!


	2. The Alliance

**Yoshiwara

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. It belongs to its respective owners: Watsuki-sensei, Sony, Shueisha, and other much cooler peeps than me. I am just a poor university student. Those real life people that will appear in this story as characters aren't also mine. --; Characters created by me in this story are mine, of course.

**A/N: **So here's the "official" first chapter of Yoshiwara. Hehe, thanks so much for your very positive comments about this fic. I decided to remove the usual Jap phrases I use in my fanfics. Even though it might help enhance the story's flavor, it might slow down those who aren't so familiar with the language. So, away with that. I will edit the prologue to match the flow of the succeeding chapters.

However, I will STILL use Japanese words which I find very necessary. But don't worry because I'm going to put in the translations/explanations on the bottom of the page.

**Warnings: **Characters are OCC and some profanities here and there.

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Alliance**

_Sick and feverish_  
_Glimpse of cherry blossoms  
Still shivering._

The distinct sound of the wind against bamboo blades every now and then caught his ear as they quietly walked on the engawa. His tabi-covered feet making constant contact with the wooden floor. He craned his head to one side but not more than a few inches to get a glimpse of the surroundings. The whole complex was dimly lighted as if to suggest that not a soul was to be found inside. There was a lot of bamboos lining the area as he'd expected, some visible, others hid behind other bamboos and the others seemed to disappear in the dark. It was indeed a very good rendezvous.

The cloak's hood dangled lazily on his back though he was still wearing the entire thing. His nose caught the faint scent of cherry blossoms--a reminder of early spring. Amber eyes quickly tried to find the source of the pleasant smell, but he couldn't. Maybe it was on the other side of the building. He ended his musings as their guide stopped a few feet away from two closed shouji doors. He swore he saw a very faint light emanating from the closest shouji panel he could see.

"Gentlemen, your acquaintance is waiting for you behind those doors. Please go in using the furthest one." He heard the woman who fetched them speak. He saw her give a half bow to Takasugi and then to Tetsuya. That's when he realized that she was going to his direction. The darkness made her raven black hair blacker and only a portion of her powdered face was illuminated by the moon, the rest of her was basked in shadows.

He queered his glowing amber eyes at her as if sending a series of sharp daggers. She didn't seem to flinch at his cold gaze and amusement started to well up inside of him as she continued to look at him directly. He could clearly see her sapphire tinted eyes in a mix of determination and fear that seemed to say "she was scared after all". He felt pleased at the thought.

"Himura." He heard Takasugi call his name in a rather irritated voice.

One flame colored eyebrow arched up to Takasugi's direction.

"I said, just give her the damned cloak." Takasugi returned with both his eyebrows raised.

Himura quickly returned his eyes on the woman before him and saw that her head was bowed down. Setting his lips in a thin line he removed the cloak in one fluid motion. Instantly, the woman raised up both of her hands to take the cloak which Himura hastily gave her. As he started to follow his comrades he saw her close her eyes and then she gave a single and slow nod without anybody acknowledging it.

_Women... _He whispered inwardly not knowing why he even thought of it.

They passed the first stretch of the shouji not minding the very obvious but discrete and fumbled noise that registered in their ever vigilant ears. Upon reaching the designated entrance, Takasugi gestured for Tetsuya to open the door. The light and noise from the inside became more distinct and shaped with every inch of the shouji being slid open. Halfway through, somebody from the other side peeked and studied the new additions and then let them in quickly, the door shutting behind them in a quick rasp.

_Acquaintance...?_ Takasugi thought sarcastically as he studied the room--he estimated that perhaps, about twenty or so people were inside, some were on a seiza sitting position, others were leaning lazily on the walls. The fusuma doors that served as a partition were open to accommodate their lot. He recognized some of the people who actually acknowledged him with a nod while others who were unfamiliar never even laid their eyes on him.

Someone approached Takasugi and he faintly gestured his companions to stay where they are for the moment. Himura watched Takasugi's back as he was ushered up front near the tokonoma. Himura and Tetsuya sat on the tatami mats but he kept his eyes trained on Takasugi's back. He saw four figures in a semi-circle but the room's dim light didn't really help much in the situation.

His eyes narrowed to get a better view of the people--he was sure Katsura was the one on the right end of the semi-circle near the wall. The person on the left end who was rather huge had his back on him and partly blocked two of the people sitting in the middle. Himura heard Tetsuya groan in exasperation.

"Damn pig, he's blocking my view." Tetsuya hissed.

Himura quickly glanced at Tetsuya from the corner of his eye and then quickly looked back. Takasugi was already up front and was being introduced by the usher. Just then, the group of four craned their necks towards Takasugi acknowledging him and then he proceeded to sit down to their level.

Himura's eyes widened. He now recognized who were the people Katsura was with. The huge man was Takamori Saigo and on his left was Tatewaki Komatsu.

Another man joined the group. His bearded face making him look quite passive.

"Okubo." Himura heard a low voice from the group welcoming the man.

_Okubu...Toshimichi...What-! What are the fucking Satsuma leaders doing here! _Himura exclaimed from within. He averted his gaze and scanned the room for the people who didn't acknowledge their presence a while ago. He observed them with a knitted forehead. _They are all from the Satsuma han..._

He returned his sight and a name easily came to his mind as he saw the person sitting next to Katsura.

As if on cue, Tetsuya whispered, "Sakamoto Ryoma formerly from the Tosa clan...that's him, right? And that guy who came up to get Takasugi...He's also from the Tosa clan but he's with Choshuu now."

"Nakaoko Shintaro." Himura supplied not taking his eyes off from the people who sat at the front part of the room.

Katsura's eyes briefly locked with Himura's. He gave him a faint smile as if saying "It's been a long time". But just as quickly, he looked away, as the man called Nakaoko pulled the fusuma doors to a close separating the room into two.

**o0O0o**

Kaoru sat meekly in an empty and almost lightless room. The single candle on the far end of the room flickered as it fought with death. One side of her body was parallel with the closed shouji that kept her locked away from the outside world. She took a heaved sigh and the mixed scent of jasmine--her own--and an unfamiliar scent of pine trees made their presence known to her senses.

_His..._she thought as the image of a red haired person registered in her mind. And then she remembered his amber eyes glowing with fury but were tempered as cold as steel. A small shiver went up her spine as she envisioned his piercing gaze. She remembered how hard she kept herself from gasping or even gulping. He was simply and cruelly intimidating.

She pursed her lips as she shrugged the thoughts off her head. She proceeded to fold the cloak in a neat square with quick and graceful movements coming from her wrist down to every digit of her hands. She lay the cloth in front of her and closed her eyes for a few seconds before retrieving a folded piece of paper inside the folds of her kimono's left hem. The contact of her skin with the material of her kimono made a crisp "swoosh" sound.

She undid the crease at the middle and read the letter for probably the hundredth time already. There were only a few words written but it made her psyche rack with a jargon of thoughts.

She mentally read the paper.

_Kaoru-san,_

_Whenever you are ready to leave the ukiyo, do not hesitate to call for my help._

There, on the bottom were neat Kanji characters.

_Okita_

Kaoru sighed, yet another heavy one. She folded the piece of paper to its original form and then returned it to its place. She put a single hand over the half of her white powder covered face.

_Okita..._Kaoru uttered his name within her. _All of these, I feel as if I'm betraying you...The paths we took..._

Kaoru breathed in shakily putting a momentary stop to her thoughts.

**o0O0o**

Himura and Tetsuya--nor did the other people present in the room--wanted to believe what they were hearing. What was this? The Satsuma and Choshuu are going to form an alliance?

"This is for our own good. If we let the two forces join, we will be able to bring down the Bakufu in a very short span of time", Sakamoto said in a light but firm voice. His back was straight as he sat in a seiza facing the men before him.

"A few months ago, we have discussed provisions that will make this alliance possible. And tonight, I am very well pleased to announce the Sat-Cho Alliance", Sakamato droned on but Himura's thoughts were clouded by other things.

_A few months ago? When? How? _Himura's eyes narrowed, his lips stiffly half open. _The Satsuma han was always our greatest rival. How can this shit be happening!_

"The Satsuma han and Choshuu han have had their differences and conflicts. If we continue to fight each other, we will never be able to liberate ourselves from the Bakufu. For our country's sake and future, we must now be united and uphold the Isshin." Himura heard Sakamoto's words again but he was having a hard time registering them.

The next few minutes were filled with sentences and words, sighs, and often confused nods. Everyone expected explanations from their leaders but they knew enough they couldn't voice it out right there and then.

It's the seventh day of March in the year 1866. Just two months after the initial plans of Sakamoto Ryoma and his comrades to unite the Satsuma han and Choshuu han, the alliance was now fully formed. It wasn't an easy task, Ryoma faced a lot of challenges from both party's distrust with each other. He was even laughed at when he first conceived of the plan. But he never gave up and kept on finding ways for these very powerful clans to unite and find common ground. And so he did. And that night would serve as the beginning of an end.

**o0O0o**

The shouji from behind Kaoru rasped open. The candle already died out but she received no complaints from the people who started to come in. Her head was bowed low from the moment a foot came in followed by other foot steps until the door was closed in again.

She heard the sound of people sitting down, placing their swords aside as they did so.

"Her..." Kaoru heard a low whisper but she wasn't dumb to know what it implied. She didn't know who uttered it, but then, she heard Katsura's frank reply.

"Oh, don't worry. She's more than to be trusted."

A few shuffling sounds of cloth.

"So you two must have quite a number of questions for me, I assume." Katsura began but Kaoru didn't know who he was referring to. From what she counted, she saw four pairs of feet come in.

"Himura?"

"Tetsuya?"

"Katsura, have you been to the Strait of Shimonoseki?"

She heard a sarcastic sigh but she was sure it wasn't Katsura.

"I haven't forgotten the Shimonoseki incident and I think neither does Saigo or even anybody else who were involved in that. You all know how hard we tried to bring down the Bakufu, but we have failed and we were even forced to escape and go into hiding."

"If my memory serves me well, the same people you made an alliance with are the same people who helped those damned bastards from Aizu chase us out of Edo. Heck! That prick Saigo was even sent by the Shogun to--" A sardonic voice cut him off.

"Tetsuya." A different voice came in a cold and repressing tone.

Another sigh.

"I am completely aware of all these things. But look, the alliance will make us stronger than ever--and with Ryoma's help, we will be able to procure the foreign weapons barred by the Bakufu. On top of that, our compatriots Inoue and Ito has gained enough influence over the British forces. They will extend their assistance to the Isshin", Katsura's voice was calm as he explained.

A snort.

"Whoever thought that the Sonno-joi and Kobugattai would find something in common?" Kaoru recognized it was Tetsuya who made the remark.

A series of short and watery laughs.

"We were different then. Now, we are for the Isshin...nothing more." Katsura said in a very sober tone. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Takasugi will go back to Choshuu to regroup and expand the network fully. Tetsuya, since you seem to still have some questions, you will be Ryoma's bodyguard here in Edo. And Himura..."

A rustle of cloth.

"You will stay in Yoshiwara and stand by for my further orders. Alright, dismissed."

Kaoru heard them get up to their feet and then Katsura beckoned her. "Kamiya."

"Yes?" Kaoru returned as she slowly raised her head.

"You will accompany Mr. Himura to the designated location as planned."

Himura's eyes narrowed at Katsura's words but kept silent.

"Very well", was all that she said before sinking her head down again. She never heard any reply or even any sound from Himura. She didn't know if his silence made her feel good or bad about accompanying him to Yoshiwara.

The same pairs of feet went out of the shouji and when all was quiet, she idly picked up the cloth in front of her, went out of the room and closed the shouji behind her. The wind and and the bamboo blades continued with their orchestra piece. A faint scent caught Kaoru's nose as she started to walk on the engawa behind the four men. She instantly knew it was from the cherry blossoms on the other side of the complex.

She looked at the backs of the men she was following and the katana and wakizashi that hung neatly on their sides. Very soon, those swords and hands, and clothes, and faces, and bodies will be covered in blood--be it their own or some other people.

Kaoru closed her eyes as she remembered a thought.

The Bakumatsu...has started...

_Sick and feverish_  
_Glimpse of cherry blossoms  
Still shivering._

**To be continued...

* * *

**

**A/N: **So how was it? I hope it's not so much of a crash lesson on Japanese history. Haha! Not too much character interaction at the moment, but it'll soon build up as we climb up chapters. Many, many thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the prologue. Quite sad because like what I said, FF-dot-net prohibits authors from discussing/replying the reviews within the story's content/text. I will try to think of an efficient way to respond to all of you without cluttering your mailboxes. Haha!

So yep, that's all for now. Until next time!

**Notes:**

1. Engawa - the wooden floors along the sides of traditional Japanese houses.

2. Tabi - Japanese socks which has a separate room for the toe thumb and the rest of the foot's toes.

3. Shouji - Japanese sliding doors.

4. Seiza - Japanese style/way of sitting.

5. Fusuma - Partitions used in a room thicker than a Shouji .

6. Tokonoma - A wooden placeholder extending from either sides of a room.

7. Tatami - Japanese mats.

8. Takamori Saigo - Satsuma clan, took part in the first Choshu expedition on the side of the Shogunate.

9. Tatewaki Komatsu - Satsuma clan, loyal supporter of the Tokugawa regime but would later on help out with Sat-Cho Alliance.

10. Takasugi Shinsaku - Choshuu clan, converted the clan's view to an anti-Shogunate one after the first Choshuu expedition.

11. Tetsuya Iori - Choshuu clan, recruited by Katsura (fictional character whom I created).

12. Choshu han - Located along the Shimonoseki Strait (now part of the Yamaguchi prefecture), led by young and capable commanders,

which accepted peasants and volunteers. Had about 11,000 samurais.

13. Satsuma han - An area along the southern edge of Japan, Satsuma had great economic and samurai strength as a han at that time. Had about 27,000 samurais.

14. Okita Soushi - Captain of the first troop of the Shinsengumi (born with the name of Harumasa Soujiro)

15. Ukiyo - "the floating world" (Yoshiwara)

16. Sakamoto Ryoma - Formerly from the Tosa Clan and a proponent of Sonno-joi at first, was responsible for the Sat-Cho Alliance

17. Isshin - "Restoration"

18. Bakufu - The Tokugawa Shogunate.

19. Katsura Kogoro - a.k.a. Kido Takayoshi and/or Niibori Matsukake, Japanese politician coming from the Choshuu han who supported the restoration of the emperor.

20. Strait of Shimonoseki/The Shimonoseki Incident - Choshuu engaged in a battle with Satsuma ships which then led to;

21. Aizu/Satsuma's Coup 'd etat - The assistance of Satsuma to Aizu troops in raiding out the Choshuu troops in the Imperial capital. This is the first Choshuu expedition.

22. Inoue Kaoru and Ito Hirobumi - Choshuu samurais who traveled to Britain and persuaded the Choshuu han to adopt foreign tactics.

23. Britain - Had a few issues with Choshuu before but extended assistance and support to the restoration.

24. Sonno-joi - Choshuu's anti-foreign policy: "movement to revere the emperor and expel the barbarians" led to the killing of 1 British and injury of 2 others

25. Kobugattai - Satsuma's "reconciliation of court and Bakufu".

26. Katana and Wakizashi - The weapon of choice of the Bakumatsu warriors. The katana is longer than the wakizashi.

27. Bakumatsu - The fall of the Tokugawa regime (Bakufu).


End file.
